


Cupcake

by LifeLoveMusicalTheatre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, First published fic, Fluff, Food mention, Idk what I’m doing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLoveMusicalTheatre/pseuds/LifeLoveMusicalTheatre
Summary: Crowley just wants to do something nice for his angel.





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published fic on Ao3. I had a fanfic dot net account eons ago and really wanted an outlet for the fic ideas I keep getting for this pairing. This is just a stand alone I wrote to try and get into Crowley’s head. Also this partly comes from real life because I too think I look too cool for words, walking down the sidewalk in all black holding a cupcake.

Crowley’s snake skin boots clacked down the sidewalk towards Aziraphale’s shop. His angel wasn’t expecting him, but Aziraphale had mentioned off hand yesterday that a new bakery had opened down the street and supposedly had the most amazing cupcakes. That was where Crowley was walking from, in his usual all black attire with a small pink and white box in his hand.  
He was proud of this little spur of the moment surprise. Now that the two of them had starting dating (dating may not be the most accurate word for what the two of them were doing, but how do you eloquently sum up ‘mutual-pinning-and-affection-for-the-better-part-of-6000-years-till-they-stop-Armageddon-together-pull-their-heads-our-of-their-asses-and-admit-how-much-they-mean-to-each-other’) Aziraphale had taken it upon himself to dote at Crowley as much as he could, as often as he could. Crowley loved it. He didn’t even hide that he loved it. Dinner dates, movie dates, lunch at the Ritz, picnics at St. James, everything Crowley had imagined through all his years of pinning was finally his to enjoy. The one aspect the demon hadn’t anticipated was how openly affectionate and sporadic Aziraphale would be when it came to ways to show his love for Crowley. To say he felt he needed to step up his game, was an understatement.  
So that was how Crowley found himself sauntering down the street with a sickeningly sweet treat for an even sweeter angel. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Aziraphale’s face when he saw the cupcake. Sure it was a small gesture, but there wasn’t anything too small that his angel could possibly want that he wasn’t willing to do. (Something Azirphale had realized very very early in their friendship but had never pointed out for fear Crowley would get embarrassed.) He had just rounded the corner to the bookshop, almost giddy with how touched Aziraphale would be at this little surprise, when the unthinkable happened.  
If it had been in slow motion, like Crowley felt it was, maybe he could have done something to stop it. He was a demon after all and in being a demon, he had ways of making what he wanted to happen, happen. However, what did happen was a small child on a skateboard had come so unexpectedly around the side of the bookshop, just as Crowley was reaching for the door, that she barreled into the demon at full speed knocking herself and Crowley over in the blink of an eye. The cupcake box, in turn, somersaulted through the air and exploded on impact in Crowley’s lap. Cream cheese frosting, gold sprinkles, and raspberry jam were now all over the sidewalk, the child, and Crowley. The little girl took one look at the flabbergasted man she had just bowled over and bolted. (This was the third person she’d run into on her skateboard this week and if he managed to catch her and tell her mother then she would most certainly be grounded again.)  
“Crowley?”  
The door to the shop was open and Aziraphale was looking down at him. Crowley felt his face get hot. He shot up from the ground, his sunglasses falling completely off from where they’d been askew on the tip of his nose, removing a streak of icing as they went. The cake, which was now mostly crumbs, fell to the ground with a moist plop.  
“I- I was just- and then that brat- and-“  
Crowley’s flustered rant was cut off by a snort which then bubbled over into full blown laughter from his angel. Aziraphale was clutching his sides laughing at him. Crowley wanted to be upset, even a little angry. This was not funny! Except, that it was a little bit. He felt the tension leave his shoulders as the demon let out a small chuckle as well. Aziraphale, still giggling, stepped out of the doorway and took Crowley in his arms and kissed his nose.  
“You’re so sweet, my dear,” the angel’s tongue poked out and tasted the spot he’d just kissed and hummed, delighted.  
“Well you know, Angel,” Crowley’s eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile, shining golden, “I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a comment or you can find me on tumblr at life-love-musicaltheatre!!!


End file.
